Love Story
by RedRosesofLove-ItaliaPrincess
Summary: Title is based on a favorite song of mine by Taylor Swift. Germany stops by a visit at the Vargas Household since Tuscany is really sad and really misses her beloved Germany and then it concerns her older brothers and then Romano decides to have a trick up his sleeve of trying to keep Germany away and all his plans fail and Romano goes overboard about it. Very romantic fluff!


_"My heart shall never part from my true love_

_For my heart only belongs to him..._

_No plans shall ever break us apart..._

_Even if the Love Story exists.._

_It is no fantasy...it never is a fantasy to me since myself being in love is all real._

_Very real that it would never be such a secret..._

_Because my dreams just all came true ever since_

_The day we met..._

_He shall forever remain my beautiful lover..._

_Forever and always..."_

It was a beautiful summer evening even though it was at sunset at the Vargas Household and Catarina sighed as she looked out the window of her little balcony in her room. She just could never stop thinking about her beloved German lover, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and she just watched the golden sunset glow and it made her amber-colored eyes shine and the wind blew through her hair. _'Oh Ludwig, where art thou, Ludwig'_ She thought to herself even though it was not like her to say something like that in her mind, but she could not help doing anything or saying anything sweet whenever it came to her lover.

Oh how much she just missed him always brought tears to her face.

The wind blew through her windows as the soft satin white curtains blew and her long curly brown hair was flowing through the wind as her brown locks also tended to glow in the golden sunset that hit her locks and the sun beamed on her soft round rosy cheeks.

She never forgot the time her grandfather just disappeared and those memories about him made her so sad after the fall of him and she also felt so sad about losing her oldest brother, Lovino.

The delicate Italian beauty sighed as she just went up to the balcony some more and was hoping to see her beloved Ludwig again.

_'Oh, Ludwig...how I wish to see you again, my love'_ Catarina thought to herself.

Suddenly, she then heard some footsteps coming from her room and she turned around and saw it was her lovely brother, Feliciano.

"Feliciano?"

"Catarina, are you okay, my dear sister?" the friendly Italian asked her as he was concerned about her and he hugged her.

Catarina looked at her brother with her soft amber eyes and returned the hug even though she was trying not to cry, but it was too late since tiny tears were starting to roll down her rosy cheeks and she knew that her brother would probably realize it by now since she was silently crying and she could never hide anything about her lover when it came to seeing him even though Lovino disapproved of it.

"Feli, I really wish to see my Ludwig again" She finally told him.

Feliciano already noticed that his dear sister was crying as he gently wiped some of her tears. He always did not like seeing her cry ever since they were little even after the fall of their grandfather and whenever Roderich Edelstein would lock them up in that dark room during that time. The Italian young man hugged his sister some more and he was hoping it would make her feel better even though she was really missing her lover.

"Oh please do not cry, Catarina, I am sure Ludwig will come looking for you if he really wanted to see you like he always does"

"Feliciano..."

"Shh, Catarina, I am sure he will be here"

Lovino just woke up from a nap and also he heard a crying from his little sister's room and he just kind of got annoyed, but deep down concerned about why she was crying. He just walked up to her room and saw that his younger brother Feliciano was comforting her and he saw that Feliciano was scared of him as he walked in there. The eldest brother sighed and he looked at his siblings especially his little sister.

"Sister, why are you crying?" He asked her gently instead of being rough due to her being a woman and he kind of looked at her with concern.

"Lovino?"

"Catarina, please just tell me and maybe I can help you..."

"No, Lovino, you cannot help me this time"

Feliciano looked at his older brother and he thought he should tell him instead of their sister since she was too timid to even speak to their oldest brother.

"Catarina just misses Ludwig like she always does"

Lovino was now full of anger and he started to tremble, he clenched his fists and he could not take this anymore now that he heard about the German man.

"I thought I told you two to stay away from that potato bastard!" He yelled with intense anger and frustration.

Catarina started to whimper now that she heard her oldest brother's outbursts as she trembled and she held onto Feliciano and she felt her brother comfort her.

"Don't speak to him about that, Lovino! Ludwig is a great person and you are just too blind to see it!"

Feliciano knew that his brother was going to explode with anger and he actually had to agree that whenever it came to the German man that Lovino can never do anything to help them just because of how much hatred Lovino has for him.

"You do not need to be so mean to Ludwig!" Catarina said through her tears, but then surprisingly she felt her oldest brother hug her too trying to comfort her even though she did not know why he would even want to.

"I am trying to save you from that Macho-Potato-Monster, dear sister"

"Well, I do not need to be saved!" Catarina cried as she pushed her oldest brother away just because of the insult. "You leave my Ludwig alone!"

Feliciano was horrified about seeing all this unfold and he knew that his sister always hated it whenever Lovino threw insults at Ludwig and he went up to his crying sister and he tried to comfort her again even though he saw Lovino gave him a glare. "I will find a way to keep that potato bastard away from you two especially from you, Catarina!"

"JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE, LOVINO!"

"Never!"

Lovino just stormed downstairs and he always did not like the idea of the blonde German man and just thinking about him or hearing about him just made the Italian man growl with intense anger and annoyance.

"I will find a way to keep that man away from them" He muttered.

Ludwig was walking from one of the markets in Italy as he then remembered that he actually wanted to go see his beloved Catarina and he headed for the Vargas Household and he actually wanted to see if his beautiful Italian lover was okay and the summer breeze blew through the bushes and trees around the house and it was not long until he reached the house and he knocked on the door.

"I better see if Catarina is doing wells since I has a feeling zhat she misses me alreadys" the blonde German man said to himself as he was really eager to go upstairs to her room.

It was not long until the door was answered and this time it was not answered by Feliciano or Catarina, it was their eldest brother and Ludwig saw the unfriendly expression on the Italian man's face.

Catarina heard the door knock and she headed downstairs even though Feliciano followed her. "Ludwig!" Catarina cried as she ran even though her beautiful long white gown dragged.

"Ve~! Ludwig~! My sister was just asking about you!" Feliciano called out, but then he saw Lovino stand in the way so he will not see the German man. "Go to your room, Feliciano, or else!"

Feliciano gulped and ran to his room because it always scared him whenever his brother threatened him.

"Umm hellos, Lovino...I wish to see-"

"Go away, you potato bastard! Catarina does not need to see your filthy self anymore!" Lovino snapped, but then he saw the blonde German man get very angry just because of the insult he threw at him.

"I am not here to fights wit you! I just want to see my darling Catarina!"

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig already heard his Italian lover's voice and then he saw her and tried to run up to her, but Lovino fired one of the darts at the blonde man.

"NOOO! Ludwig!" Catarina cried and she pushed Lovino out of the way, but really hard this time even though Lovino got back up and was being persistent on what he wanted to do.

Catarina bent down next to her lover and started to cry even more, but then she felt Ludwig's arm wrap around her and she helped take the dart out of his arm and she then felt her lover plant a passionate kiss on her lips and he stroked her beautiful hair and the Italian woman just returned the kiss with her soft sweet lips.

"Please...don't cry, my love" Ludwig finally told her as he held her close so she will stop crying.

The German man saw how beautiful Catarina looked in her white gown that looked like it was from the renaissance time and he carried her hoping he would not drop the beautiful woman even though Lovino was still exploding with anger and still kept firing the darts and he just snorted as he now saw the blond man hit one of them with his stick he carries around. "Please stops this!"

Catarina was still crying and she looked at Ludwig and only hoped that he was alright and even though those darts were not poisonous it still made her cry seeing all this and she was not the type to actually fight with her oldest brother and her German lover was there to protect her.

"I do not needs to listen to you, Lovino! I can see my love whenever I want and you cannot stops me from this!" Ludwig shouted.

"Well, stay away from my sister!"

"You go avay! It is not up to you of whom you want Catarina to be with or not because she loves me and zhere is nothing you can do abouts it!" Ludwig retorted as he held the emotionally drained Catarina close to him.

"Well, I just cannot stand the fact that she always cries everyday when she wants to see you because I hate seeing her cry and it is your fault she can never actually stop because of you!"

"Lovino! Please stop! There is not need in doing that! Ludwig means no harm to us and I love him!" Catarina screamed to her eldest brother.

The beautiful Italian woman just wanted them to both stop the fighting as she just cried some more even though they did not like seeing her cry at all and she trembled with sadness and felt her lover put his arms around her and she could not help but put her arms around him as well and she then felt him wipe her tears away gently.

Lovino was already worn out from throwing the darts at him and he knew he was not going to win and also he always hated it when his "plans" towards the German man always failed. Oh how he just hated that so much and he just dropped down on his knees and growled. i"Damnit! I cannot believe I lost!" He thought to himself and he just kept on trembling with anger and he just ran outside until he reached the meadows because he could not stand seeing anyone in his house right now.

Catarina just trembled with sadness since she was emotionally drained from all what was going on even since it was obvious that she was just very upset with her oldest brother for pulling these plans on her lover numerous of times and she was really getting tired of it. She always wished that he would stop being so cruel to her lover and she never cared about what he thought about him she just wanted him to stop.

Her amber-colored eyes were very much filled with sadness and she only hoped that Lovino did not take it out on Feliciano like he always does, but she was happy that Ludwig was alright.

Ludwig carried his lover up to her room and he stroked her silky curls as he made sure she was alright and he did not like seeing her like this and he saw that Catarina kept her hold on him and it was not long until they reached up to her room and they sat near her balcony in the breezy summer air as he held his Italian lover close to him.

He saw that she was really clinging onto him now, but he just stroked her hair and saw that she was still shedding somewhat tears since she was really scared about what happened not so long ago about him and her oldest brother being in such a terrible fight. He just looked in her beautiful amber eyes with his warm blue eyes as he smiled and he still felt somewhat pain from the dart that was thrown at his arm and he felt his lover's smooth skin on there touching it which kind of eased it a little.

"Oh, Ludwig" Catarina finally said through her teary voice as her lover held her close to him.

"Shh...Catarina, it's going to be alright...please do not cry..." Ludwig told her as he planted a really soft passionate kiss on her lips and held her close to him.

"Pl-please stay here with me, my love" the beautiful Italian woman told him softly as she returned the kiss also.

The blonde man just pulled his lover closer, holding her very close to him, kissing her some more and stroking her beautiful hair and their kiss just continued.

i"Anything for you, my love" He told her softly, but ever so sweetly

Catarina was starting to calm down a bit even though she was still emotionally drained even though some tears were still in her eyes.

"Ti amo, Ludwig"

Ludwig just smiled so gently and kissed her and he still kept his hold on her and he understood what she meant due to how he even knew about the Italian language all thanks to him visiting Italy numerous of times.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Catarina" He whispered softly and sweetly in German as he sweetly cupped her cheek in his hand and looked at her sweetly before he gave her another sweet kiss on her soft lips.

Catarina understood what he meant very well since she remembered the time he told her that he loves her in that beautiful language of his and she saw his warm blue eyes look at her soft amber-colored eyes and she returned his kisses and she just did not want to let him go also.

The two lovers just cuddled with each other and Catarina relaxed her eyes as she rested her head on Ludwig's muscular chest and she always felt so safe around him because she always knew that he would always be there to protect her and even though her brother gave them a hard time again, she knew that nothing or no one can never part her and her lover ever not even if they try.

Ludwig just allowed himself a small smile and wrapped an arm around Catarina's small frame, the other still propping the Italian beauty up as he just kissed her lips again and just held onto her being very content with just letting this moment last as long as possible and he was just very happy to see she is doing alright and he knew he was going to stay the night with her if he needed to since he loved her more than anything in the world.

"You'll never have to be alone, my love, and I love you, and zhat's all I really know, my dear Catarina"

The blonde German man just held her close to him and he loved the feeling of her soft white satin gown under his fingertips from his other hand that felt it and he stroked her soft brunette curls with his other hand and kissed her some more.

The golden sunset started to glow now as the two lovers just embraced each other and cherish their moment they are having no


End file.
